unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Shadows in the Mirror (2017)
Event date *12th - 26th April, 2017 (JP) *20th April - 4th May, 2017 (CN) Note: This is a remake of the 2016 event. 500px Introduction Objective *In this event, you will be rewarded by doing quests and collecting specific number of "Masks". *A special quest area, OblivionLand, is available during this event, and you can access the area via the QUEST function of the game. *'OblivionLand' is divided into 5 sub-areas. *Special duel quotes have been added for the featured characters if you use them for the boss fights in OblivionLand. *During this event, you can rent the featured characters from the Item Shop for 100 Gem. They can be used as L3 cards. However, you cannot use those cards to obtain the characters if you do not have them before. The rented cards will be deleted from your account at the end of the event. Event Achievements and Awards *The story cards obtained cannot be used in battles. They are there for you to read the story only. *If you have collected any Avatar clothing items listed above, you will not be awarded that item again. *Some special Avatar clothing items are available in the cash item shop and Darkroom during this event. *You may also use the "Ancient Demon Slayer's Word" and "Green Demon's Compass" sold in the Cash Item Shop to help you speed up the progress. 500px Quest Breakdown 1st Area *Number of completed normal quests required for boss quest: 3 *Boss: **If you are using a deck with Cost below 56: M1 **If you are using a deck with Cost between 56 and 90: M2 **If you are using a deck with Cost above 90: M3 *Boss Drop: Mask (Purple, Black) 2nd Area *Number of completed normal quests required for boss quest: 12 *Boss: **If you are using a deck with Cost below 56: M2, M2 "Thco Thco" series monsters **If you are using a deck with Cost between 56 and 90: M2, M3 "Thco Thco" series monsters **If you are using a deck with Cost above 90: M10 Thco Thco King *Boss Drop: Mask (Green, Black) 3rd Area *Number of completed normal quests required for boss quest: 18 *Boss: **If you are using a deck with Cost below 56: M2 Vampire series monster **If you are using a deck with Cost between 56 and 90: M3 Vampire series monster **If you are using a deck with Cost above 90: M10 Vampire Lamia *Boss Drop: Mask (Dark Green, Black) 4th Area *Number of completed normal quests required for boss quest: 15 *Boss: **If you are using a deck with Cost below 56: M1 **If you are using a deck with Cost between 56 and 90: M2 **If you are using a deck with Cost above 90: M3 *Boss Drop: Mask (Brown, Black) 5th Area *Number of completed normal quests required for boss quest: 27 *Boss: **If you are using a deck with Cost below 56: M8 **If you are using a deck with Cost between 56 and 90: M9 **If you are using a deck with Cost above 90: M10 *Boss Drop: Mask (Yellowish Green, Black) 500px 500px Category:Event